Destiny Rewriter
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: One little girl changes the Hellboy universe forever. She brings back two royals from the dead, stops a goddess from being murdered, and gives the Hellboy world a chance besides death. Mostly AbexNuala, w/NuadaxOc and HellboyxLiz. During The Willow Chro
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny Rewriter

_Epilogue_

A webbed hand shot out and grabbed a fossil that was nearby. Underwater the hand looked graceful, if a bit clumsy. The figure stopped as something flashed through its eye. Its mind eye. The humanoid started to swim back to shore, if a bit lazy. When it finally got to shore it walked across the sand and looked at a drawing book that lay nearby. On it was two pictures: one of a happy, and odd, family. The other was the apocalypse. The thing tilted its head curiously. Not that it took the apocalypse seriously. It never took anything seriously. But if it had to choose it would probably be the happy family. That looked a lot better for the world.

"Who is the one to change this?" it asked to the book. The book erased the two pictures and one came up. It new who it was instantly. What person, even one trapped in a parallel detention like her, didn't know who the great Hellboy is? The girl read the text at the bottom of the page. Then she snorted and gathered up her things to leave. "Destiny. One can change destiny." Then she stopped and scratched her head. "Or was that fate? I can never remember."

_Chapter One_

Hellboy watched his friend stare out into the sunset. It had been eight months since the princess died and Abe was still miserable. Not that Hellboy thought that he'd get over it quick. He expected this. Hellboy knew this is probably how he'd act if Liz would ever die. Well, sort of.

He walked out onto the porch and stared into the distance with his friend. When they quit the B.P.R.D. they moved to a house that was huge and came off of the side of a mountain a bit. It was a bit dangerous, but there was a fence around the cliff so that people don't fall off it. It took Johann Krauss two months to convince them that it would be safe enough for the time being. In the end they only rented the place because they couldn't find another place on such short time.

Abe didn't care where they lived. He never talked, never ate, and he never slept. He only stared of into space. Once or twice Hellboy had to make Abe do his whole water-breathy thing on threat of death. Otherwise he would have dried out. Nobody but Liz wanted to be around him, and that was only because he never asked her every five minutes if she was okay or if the babies were coming. Johann did this. Hellboy asked her every twelve seconds.

Hellboy decided to try to get Abe to talk. Not that he expected him to. At first he did it all the time. He even answered himself with words that he knew Abe would use. But after a while he didn't do it very often. He still tried. Hellboy refused to give up on his friend.

"Hey, Abe. How are you doin'?" Hellboy asked. The only sign that Abe's hearing was fine was that he stopped staring of into space and looked down, with his head slightly angled toward Hellboy. Hellboy felt a twinge of happiness fill him. Maybe Abe was finality listening. Maybe Abe would forget about the princess and go back to being good ol' Abe. Maybe they would be one big happy family, without ever having to fight another monster ever again. Maybe pigs would fly.

"Have you been breathing water recently?" Hellboy asked with the tone of a teacher scolding a student who had eaten paste. When Abe shook his head and brushed his gills with his hand and Hellboy felt extremely excited. Maybe this would be the day. When Abe put his hand back down on the rail and started to stare off into space again Hellboy felt his excitement turn into anger. Who was he to ignore them? They had been looking out for Abe since the princess died. And what did he do? He acted like a deaf-mute around them. This was just...pathetic. So he told him so.

Abe's head wiped around to stare at his "friend" who had just called him pathetic. Hellboy pointed his stone hand at Abe and narrowed his eyes. "You've been lounging around here for eight fricken' months. Stop wallowing in your fricken' self-pity, and be a man!"

For the first time in months Abe spoke. "You would be acting the same way if Liz died."

"No I wouldn't. I would kick the butt of who did it then..." Hellboy stopped talking. He had no idea what he'd do next. Abe stood there waiting for Hellboy to finish his sentence. When he didn't Abe walked off the porch and started to walk toward the woods.

Hellboy had had enough. He pulled his gun and amid it for Abe's back. Anger flared under his skin, begging for him to pull the trigger. Then he stared at his hand in horror. Abe was his friend. Friends don't kill each other. Friends don't ignore each other either. But he put his gun down and picked up a small stone. Hellboy through the stone hard, but not too hard, at the back of Abe's head. He placed a hand on the spot where the stone hit and turned toward Hellboy.

"Don't come back until your you again." Abe said nothing, turned and kept on walking. Hellboy turned and walked back into the house. With a cocky step in his stride Hellboy thought to himself: _What have I done?_

Abe walked through the woods trying to figure out what just happened. He had just been thinking about_ her _when Red showed up and stated that he was pathetic. Abe placed his hand where his heart once was. He had no idea of what he was going through. Yes, Liz did die once, but she didn't stay that way. Hellboy brought her back to life.

When Abe found his way to a lake with a willow tree next to it he leaned ageist to a tree. Not even paying attention to the fact that he didn't know where he was. The only thing that he paid attention to was the gaping hole in his chest. _Nuala._ She was the only thing that mattered in his world. Then he noticed a small girl not too far from. Abe knew who it was instantly, but the girl didn't give him a chance to respond. She reached out and pushed him into the tree. Abe braced himself for impact, but it never came. He sank through it as though it wasn't there. The last thing he saw was the girl waving good-bye.

Liz was worried. Abe had been missing hours now. Even Red was getting worried. Liz was sitting on the couch watching the T.V. Red always said that the best thing about this place was the T.V. Krauss like the view, and the culture. Abe would like the library if he ever got sane enough to look at it. Liz liked all her friends, and family being together in one place. She also enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to worry when H.B. went out like she did in the past. Liz looked out the window. It would be dark soon. If they didn't get back soon Abe would be spending the night outside. She tried to get up. It didn't work. Liz sighed and lay down. If they didn't get back soon she would be sleeping on the couch. No, she thought as she rubbed her belly, _they_ would be sleeping on the couch. Liz hoped that Red wasn't too hard on Abe. They were all tired of walking on eggshells around him. She wished that the princess had not been an idiot and killed herself. I mean, she knew that Abe loved her, and maybe she loved him back.

Abe never though that he would find anyone that loved him. He thought that because he thought he was ugly he would never get a family. He doesn't know how beautiful he is. Not only on the outside, but on the inside. He was one of the most caring, sensitive, loving people that she knew. At the B.P.R.D whenever someone had a problem they'd go to Abe. For everything. Manning even went to Abe sometimes. Because of his empathic and telepathic abilities he was very conscious of the way that people felt and how they reacted to stuff. She watched the door. After a few minutes it opened and Hellboy and Johann came in.

"Did you find him?" When Hellboy shook his head Liz frowned worriedly.

"Ve should keep looking" Johann said behind Hellboy, "Ozerwize he vill be sleeping outzide tonight."

"Where could he be?" Hellboy asked to nobody. Hellboy walked outside the door and called with all his might. "ABE!" He waited for a few moments before calling again. And again. And again. When he stopped he was heartbroken. It was his fault that Abe went away. If only he hadn't tried... No. He doesn't regret trying to help Abe. But he regrets driving him away. Hellboy walked in side and sat down next to Liz. She put her hands around him and hugged him. Hellboy put his hand around her and hugged her back. "It's okay, HB. You can look again tomorrow." But Hellboy stood up and shook his head. "No. I will keep looking."

"So vill I," Johann asked from behind him.

"I'll help too," Liz said from down on the couch, as she tried to stand up.

Hellboy helped her up. "Liz, maybe it would be better if-" he was cut off by Liz looking at him in a way only Liz can do to make him swallow his words. Behind Hellboy Johann came to his rescue. "Liz, maybe it would be best if-" Johann was, too, interrupted by Liz.

"Fat chance I'm staying here," she said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. The men looked at each other and walked after Liz.

When Abe opened his eyes he saw the sky. He laid there for a few moments, then sat up and looked around. To his left was a forest and to his right was an enormous house. The largest he had ever seen, and right at the top a tower. The kind you see in fairy tales about princesses that need to be rescued. _Princess. _He tried to stop that train of thought, and looked right in front of him. In front of him was a lake, a very large lake. Abe ran his hand over his gills. He was really dry. But as he walked toward the lake he stopped. There was something dark about this lake. Something evil. So he walked away.

_Should I go to the house or walk into the forest?_ He thought to himself. _The house is very large and I could probably hid in it if need be. _His thought process was cut off by a loud roar of thunder. After two seconds it began down pouring, not only rain, but hail and snow. This was also accepted by a blast of cold air. Abe would have enjoyed the rain if it wasn't for the cold that came with it. The blast of cold air sent shivers down his spine and he ran for the house. He was about launch himself into the door, trying to get it open, but suddenly it just opened. Next thing Abe knew he was in a huge kitchen, sprawled over a large counter. The room was huge and had at least five counter tops, three refrigerators, seven microwaves, and lots of bottles of everything from normal things like brown sugar to strange things like worm's wart. When he looked up and saw who had opened the door, he was surprised to say the least. In front of him was a friend of his, whom he hadn't seen for years, and a teenage girl.

His friend that stood in fount of him had both help and hindered the B.P.R.D. before. Alexandria Josefina Victorsin of Vampire. The first time they had meet was years ago when Alex was 12. One of her vampire friend, Damon, attacked her. Hellboy had been called when the two of them had disrupted a senator's TV signal when the two of them crashed through her house. After the incident both of them had disappeared. Alexandria showed up later when her sister was born, not ever giving a clue to where she had been. Latter she and the B.P.R.D. meet on wrong terms again when she attacks the White House just to see how far she would get. She actually got into the Oval Office before Hellboy got to her. By that time she was shaking hand with the President, and she got him to sign the back of her shirt. The next time was when she was 20. She helped them track down a rouge vampire not loyal to the Crown. She was a white haired vampire named Xiomara. They track her down, but she got away. After that Alex went back to being the Queen's bodyguard.

_What is she doing here? _Abe thought. _Aj would never leave her younger sister voluntarily. _He next looked at the teenage girl. She was about 5 foot 5, with wide-ish hips and broad-ish shoulders. But the girl was obviously a magical creature. Her skin was pale, with sapphire marking starting at the parting of her hair, and going down the sides of her face, down her neck, and _gills_, over her shoulders and down her arms and legs, both of which are webbed, and meet at her middle finger on her on her hands, and on her feet it simple went down the sides. Her eyes are the same color of the marking on her skin. Sapphire. Her lips cupids bow, full and a dark rose color. She was looking at him with concern on her face. Alex looked at Abe with surprise, and relief.

"Willow! Quick, go grab a blanket!" Alex yelled at the girl. The girl, Willow, ran over to the door and simply ran through it.

"Abe?" Alex asked quietly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he answered. "Where are we? Who is that girl? How did you get here?" Abe asked.

Alexandria smiled at the fish man. "One question at a time, gosh. First; we are in a pocket dimension created by a great-grandmother to protect her grandchild. Willow, the girl, is the grandchild." Alex inched her head. "Also I have no idea how I got here. One day I was walking through the woods, the next thing I knew I was here and I didn't know how to get back." She shook her head sadly. "So far we've haven't found out of here. Only in."

When Abe was listening he found what use to be his heart sink. They were trapped here, and now he was too. If only Emily hadn't pushed him through the willow tree. Wait a minute...

"You said the girl's name is Willow?" Abe asked his friend.

Alex scratched her head. "Yeah, why?"

Abe looked up at the vampire. "Because your little sister pushed me through a willow tree, next thing I know I'm here."

Alex's head whipped up. "You saw Emily? Why didn't you tell me? Was she okay?" Alex asked quickly.

"Yes, I saw her. But only for a few seconds. She somehow pushed me through a tree, then waved good bye," Abe said as Alex looked at him with wide eyes. "She looked fine," he said as an afterthought.

"Why would she push you through a tree?" Alex wondered out loud.

Abe shrugged. "She must have wanted me here for some reason."

Just then Willow ran through dragging three big quilts; a big blue one, a pink and white one, and a purple one.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked. Willow pulled the quilts around Abe one at a time and when she was done Abe had swelled to the size of Hellboy.

"I was giving you guys' time to talk. Friends who hadn't got to see each other for a time need time to talk," Willow said with a simply. Her eyes drooped and she fell back and sat on her bum. "I'm tired," she said and she got up and walked sleepily towards the door. But before she got to the door, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I guess that means that I get to show you where your room is," Alex said with a smile. She grabbed Abe's arm and out the kitchen, out the dining room, into the main hallway, up the stairs, in to a hallway and lead to the 4th room on the right.

"Just how big is this house?" Abe asked.

"Bigger in the inside then it looks on the outside. The bad part is that the house changes with Willow's emotions and thoughts, and the only thing that stays in one place is the library. The rest of the house is basically based on that area where the library is located. It's smaller than this most days, but not by much," Alexandria explained as she led Abe into the room. "Night Abe," she said and she left. Abe went to the bed, climbed into it, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Damon watched Xiomara walk into the room. She was, of course, naked. Lying next to him was a young beautiful girl who he had drained the blood from for his mate's bath. As he watched her approach the bath she gave him a look. A look that made his blood turns to fire. A look that let him know exactly what kind of thoughts she was having. Xiomara got in the bath, and for a few minute simple washed herself in the blood. Damon watched in hunger. Her white hair was stained red as she got out. When she got out the blood that she was wearing turned into a dress. The top was wide enough that it went across her shoulders, only just showing her breasts. The dress hugged her body, showing off every curve of her body, until it reached her knees. At that point it flowed out smoothly. Along with the dress came blood red gloves. Damon wasted no time. He walked over, grabbed her, and pounced on her in the bed. He pushed his lips agents hers and he reached down to the hem of the blood dress, and started to pull up. Then a voice interrupted them.

"Isn't this nice?" Damon jumped of the bed and turned around. In front of him was an old looking monk. Damon jumped up and grabbed a sword nearby. He pointed the weapon at the bald man. "Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you here?" The vampire yelled at the monk. The monk took a few steps forward.

"My name is Rasputin. And I have a proposition for you."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the dead man. "What kind of proposition?"

Rasputin smiled. "The kind that helps you get revenge on a certain princess, and a demon that gave you a certain humiliation."

Damon lowered the sword a little with a smile. Revenge... It had a nice ring. Xiomara saw what her husband thinking, but she didn't think it was a good idea. "Damon, perhaps this is not-" She stopped when her husband spun and hit her across the face. She fell of the bed with a small whimper. She should have known better then to have made a comment.

Damon turned back to the dead monk. "What did you have in mind?" he asked with a smile. Rasputin told him. They both had forgotten about Xiomara. She heard the whole thing, but she didn't like. What was she going to do? There was nothing she could do. She was a woman, and women didn't go against her husband's opinion. Still, she didn't like it


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. Only Willow. And Alexandria. And Emily. And Damon. And Xiomara. Yeah... I think that I got them all. **

_Chapter 2_

Near midnight Hellboy, Liz, and Johann walked back to their house. They have been searching for at least five hours. Abe was nowhere to be found. Liz walked backed to the house with Hellboy and Johann behind her. They walked in silence. Liz was the first one to make noise, when they were almost back to their house. "Oh." she said dully, with a small tinged of surprise. Hellboy instantly rushed forward.

"Liz! You okay? The babies coming'?" he almost yelled at her. Liz gave her boyfriend a look and pointed towards their front door. Behind them Johann walked up.

"Thomas Manning," the gasbag said. Tom Manning, who was standing on the front porch, turned and looked at the freaks. He scanned the three of them, from Hellboy to Liz to Johann, and back to Liz. He stared at the girl for a few moments. Lord, he had no idea. Hellboy glared at the man.

"What the hell do want?" Hellboy asked Manning. He said nothing, and continued to stare at Liz. After a few moments he looked at Hellboy. Then Liz. Then Hellboy. And back to Liz. He opened his mouth to say something. But he closed it. Then he opened it. Then closed it. And opened it. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Then closed it again. And opened it again. The freaks watched this with an almost pitied look on their faces. The pregnancy was too big for Manning's mind.

"I think we broke him," Liz whispered to Hellboy. Hellboy was looking at Liz when she was talking. When she was done he looked back at Manning, only to turn back and give Liz the look when what she said reregistered in his mind.

Manning shook his head, clearing **M **rated material from it, all of it concerning the twins growing in Liz's belly. He finally opened his mouth and noise came out. "We need your help," the human said in a sheepish tone.

Hellboy stepped in front of his girlfriend and his friend. "Who's 'we'?" He asked.

"The B.P.R.D. and the Vampire government, Particularly the Queen," Manning answered.

Hellboy and Liz looked at each other. Johann didn't understand what was going on. What did the vampires have to do with them? "The Queen isn't exactly happy with us, you know," Liz said. "Why do they want your help?" she asked. But Manning was too busy looking around to answer.

"Where's Fishstick?" he asked. The freaks looked at each other for a minute, trying to silently decide which one would answer. Finally Hellboy spoke up.

"We don't know."

Manning blinked. "You mean that he went missing?" he asked. All three of the freaks nodded their head. He sighed. "He's not the only one," Manning said.

Hellboy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Manning nodded towards the house. "May I come inside?"

Willow woke up early. She always did. The nightmares came every night, nothing stopped them. Willow got used to them. No amount of blue blood and fire can make her hurt anymore. At least, not to her knowledge. Her room is at the top of the tower. She walked out of her circular room and down the spiral stares.

As she walked past a towel rack to grab it and get in the shower. She found out that she wasn't the only one a wake when she found Alex taking a shower.

She groaned. "Come on, Alex! Get out the shower!" She yelled as she pounded on the door.

Alex yelled through the door. "Come in here and make me, you blue blooded son of a deer!" Alex laughed at Willow. Willow groaned again, put her towel back. She walked outside her house. Out there the sun was high in the sky.

_Hmmm… _she thought. _Maybe it's later then I thought. _She thought nothing more this. It happened often enough. That's what happens when you live in a place made of thought. She walked through her garden in her pajamas until she saw someone leaning against one of the willow tree. Since there were only three of them and Alex was in the shower and she was the one looking at the person she thought it was Abe.

"Unless it's another copy of me I made when I was asleep," Willow said to herself as she approached Abe. He didn't seem to notice her, even when she sat down next to him. Willow didn't need her empathic powers to know that he was sad. Her telepathic powers picked up two words. _Princess Nuala._

Willow laid her hand on Abe's shoulder and looked up at him. "Why are you so sad?"

Abe thought for a while before answering. "The one I love is gone," he said finally.

"Ohhh… Do you want me to find her?" she asked with a smile.

Abe looked down. "I don't believe you understand, Willow. Nuala's gone. She's passed."

Willow smiled at her fellow blue blood. "No, Desim, I don't think that you understand. If she is found will you be happy?"

Abe sighed. "I… Yes."

"Then I'll find her, Desim, I will." Willow got up and walked to her mansion. Abe, who didn't have the heart to break her illusion, he went back to his daydream, allowing the pain to flow through him again.

Willow walked to the front of the house. She knew what she was going to do, and how she is going to do it. She focused hard. She could open a small opening in the magic sounding the house. Willow could only go out of the magic place for a few minutes. But she only needed a few moments; A few moments to bring the dead back to life. A few moments to make her older brother happy.

Damon followed Rasputin out of his house. He couldn't understand how the little girl standing before him was going to help him get revenge on the princess. Rasputin gestured for the girl to move forward, and she did. Behind her, twice her length and height was a dragon.

"A dragon rider. One of the few left," Rasputin said. The little girl put her arms around the dragon as though it was a teddy bear, and not the dangerous being that it is.

Damon tilted his head. "Like from the book _Aragon_?"

Rasputin narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "No, they are not like the ones in that book. They are the real ones, who are friends of the Hellboy."

"Why does that matter?"

Rasputin sighed. "Her mother has helped the Hellboy many times, along with your princess. The Hellboy will try to help the mother find her lost baby." Rasputin walked around the little girl. "Also, she is not the only one missing."

Damon's curiosity was intrigued. "Who else is missing?" _Man, _he thought. _I am asking a lot of questions today. _

"All of them are: three agents, two consultants, this girl, seven friends of the B.P.R.D, including the vampire princess, plus the Hellboy's blue blood friend."

Damon instantly looked up. "The demon has a blue blood friend? I thought all the blue bloods were dead." Damon started to pace. The Blue bloods, The Sons and Daughters of the Ocean, merpeople. People of Damon's religion, The Driki, use to sacrifice the blue blood to the Dark One. They're part of the reason that the merpeople died out. Not the main reason, but a reason none the less.

The dragon behind the girl began to squirm. She wanted to fly away, but Rasputin cast a spell around the area to stop them. They wanted to go home. They wanted to go back to their mommies.

"I want Mommy. Please let me go back to Mommy," The little girl said to the Russian monk.

Rasputin smiled at the little girl. "Do not worry, young Trella, you with be back with your mother soon."

The four year old rubbed the cat's eyes and amethyst inlayed into her silver metal collar, one that she and her green dragon share. "Promise?" she asked.

Again the monk smiled. "I promise."

"Okay," Trella said brightly. Behind her the waist high dragon let out a small stream of fire from her mouth, as though she was yawning. Trella stroked her dragon's head. "Cissy is tired. She wants to go to sleep."

Rasputin nodded. Trella walked back to the castile. Damon watched her go.

"She is too young for you," Rasputin said to the vampire.

Damon smiled a half smile and put up his hands in surrender. "If they're old enough to count, they're old enough to mount." Rasputin shook his head. Maybe this alliance wasn't the best idea after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No own Hellboy says I**

Prince Nuada walked through the dark. He had to go somewhere, do something, but he didn't know what. He continued to walk through the dark when he saw something. Someone. There seemed to be a little girl, a large little girl, but a little girl none the less. He could only see her outline, the light was too bright.

"Do you want a second chance?" the girl asked.

Nuada nodded, not being able to find words. The girl smiled. "Cool-I-o" Then the light got brighter, and brighter. It blinded him, and couldn't see anything. Then he heard a laugh. A very witch like laugh.

Alex was taking her sixth shower. She didn't take showers because she was dirty. She was bored. Nothing ever happens here. She looked down at her own body. What do you get when you combine a bat with a human with long curly black hair, 5 foot 11 inches tall, a six pack, arms so strong that they could break boulders, legs long and strong, a thin waist, but not too thin, and hips, but not too wide? Now add that with a beautiful face, skin slightly tanner then a piece of computer paper, dark eyes with unplaceable color that seemed to glow blood red at night, dusty rose lips, neither to full or to thin, a small nose but not too small, long fingers with long steel-like nails, and a fierce and sarcastic stare?

You get Alexandria Josefina Victorsin. A sarcastic, annoying, impulsive, beautiful, warrior vampire, who had a bad habit of killing people for no reason at all, and like most vampires she did things her way. If someone told her that it was their way of the highway she would kick them out of their car, shoot them, run them over, then go in a joy ride in their car, then maybe crash it through their house.

Alex picked up a strange smelling shampoo. It was something that she had learned before. She mixed different smelling shampoos with strong perfume, so that it masked her sent. Alex smell… different. She had both the musk of a wild animal and the sweet smell of a woman. It unnerved her.

She dumped a large amount of shampoo into her hand. As the scrubbed she thought. Abe smelled like fish. Fish and eggs. But he didn't smell bad, that's just how he smelled. Willow didn't smell like the ones that inhabit the waters. She smelled like the waters. The water, and vanilla, and lavender; she smelled wonderful.

As she finished with her shower she smelled something different. _Two_ some things different. The first smelled like a forest. An old forest, were many a blood shed happened. The second smelled like wild flowers, untouched by everything. But that's imposable. There is no one here but her, Willow and Abe.

"What the hell?" she said as she pulled on her clothes

Abe still sat by the willow tree. He pulled something that he had been holding for a while now, something that he had been hiding since his heart left him all those months ago.

It was Nuala's knife. The one that she had used to destroy both of their hearts. She didn't mean to, she only wanted to save the world from her brother. How he could live without her was beyond him. She wouldn't like for him to act like this. She would want him to live his life, but he wasn't able to do it without her. Abe chuckled. He had seen so many of his friends die, so _so _many. Now he was considering killing himself over her. It was amazing just how much he had changed. He could feel himself change. He saw Aj's funny looks; Hellboy's, Liz's, Johann's. Everyone's funny looks. He wasn't just all logical, or all books anymore. He was broken. He had allowed himself to hope, to dream, and those dreams were shattered. He was so negative, so depressed, so sad.

_Pathetic. _Hellboy had called him that, but it was true. So very true. Abe angled the knife so the blade caught the sunlight. Her golden blood still coated the blade. Her beautiful golden blood, blood that should have never been spilled. Blood that was golden for a reason.

He moved his hold on the knife so that the blade was pointing towards his chest. He rapped his other hand around the handle of the knife, like he had seen in a movie once. He was going to do it. He was going to be at peace. And if he ended up in the same place as Nuala then he would be complete. If he could smile then he would have then. Peace, it sounded so nice.

He pulled the knife to him.

Alex entered the library irritated. She had thought that she had smelled blood. Human and a blue blood. Instead she found two golden bloods lying on the couch. The looked a lot alike. Both had the same scar running across their face, the same hair. Of course she had never met a golden blood before so maybe they all looked like this. She looked at the man. Alex walked over and sat next to him. Unlike the woman his eyes were surrounded by black, with a strip of it in his lips. He was beautiful, but the thing that Alex found most appetizing was his smell. An old forest, but it went beyond that. Old and deep, but youthful and stubborn. How could anyone resist that sent? Alex leaned forward to his hair, smelling deep. She next moved her head to the crock of his neck. She could help herself, she inhaled. She could hear his heartbeat, smell his pules. He smelled perfect. She tilted her head, her lips brushed his neck.

Alex felt his hands grab her shoulders. Surprised she pulled back looking at the now awake elf. He furrowed his brow at her, and then looked at the female elf.

"Sister?" he said. She sat up looking at the male elf, but she continued to look around, searching for something, or someone.

"Abraham?" she murmured under her breath. She stood and looked around some more. "Where are we, brother?"

He looked at her for a few moments. She looked down, as though ashamed. "You call for him?"

She said nothing, but Alex stood up. "Hey, you know an Abe too? Small world."

The elves looked at her. Alex looked from one to the other with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You know an Abraham?" the female elf asked quietly. The man glared at her, but she looked at Alex wait for an answer.

Alex nodded and gave a half shrug. "Yeah, Abraham Sapien. Blue guy, gills, reads books. If you knew him then you'd know him."

The elf man glared at Alex, but the female's eyes were wide. "Abraham Sapien?" she whispered.

"Yeah, meet him a few years back. He-" She stopped suddenly and smelled the air. Groaning she rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" the male elf asked reaching for a weapon that wasn't here.

"I'm must be smelling phantom smells or something. At first I smelled a human and a blue blood in here, now I'm smelling blue blood outside. It smells as though a blue blood just stabbed himself."

**Comments? Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Hellboy. Kidding! If I did then this wouldn't be called a "disclaimer" it would be called a "Claimer". But I don't. So there! Thhhhippptt!**

Nuala watched her brother and this woman. She seemed very strange, almost naïve. The way she half-smiled goofily at Nuada like he was a kitten, not the dangerous elven warrior that he is. He glared at the woman, but at this moment her mind was preoccupied with something.

Abraham. Abraham Sapien. He was here, where ever they are. He had held her as she died. And he loved her. He loved her, but does he still love her. Did he find someone knew? She must have hurt him; she killed herself to stop her brother. She had too, but did he hate her for it? Can one both love and hate?

"So how did you get here?" The woman asked pushing her long black curls behind her ear. Nuala bet her lip as she watched her brother narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"I do not answer to you human," Nuada growled at the woman stepping closer.

"You insult me, gold blood," she hissed at him. She curled her lips, exposing two long incisors. Her eyes flashed blood red for a moment, just long enough for the elves to see.

"You're a vampire," Nuala whispered. Nuada had turned his head towards his sister, only to turn back after she spoke.

"I know that," the vampire said while rolling her eyes. Nuada furrowed his brow at the vampire. The vampire's smile turned into a rebel frown. Nuala looked between her brother and the vampire and quickly stepped forward.

"You know Abraham?" She asked stepping forward. She could feel her brother glaring at her, but if she didn't do something then her brother would attack the vampire. But she felt something along with this logical response was a feeling of hope, of want. She wanted to see him, to make sure that he was alright. But it went past that. She couldn't explain that, but she wanted it.

"Yeah, I already said that. He's probably outside, near the river, I think," the vampire turned as she walked. When she got to the door she turned to them. "Well, you are coming?"

Alex led the gold bloods out of the house. The man trailed after her with an almost fury. The woman, on the underhand was almost nervous. She kept looking around while rubbing her hands together. How she knew Abe was beyond Alex, but if they were friends of Abe's then she might not kill them.

"How much longer, woman?" _Then again…_

"Not much longer, lazy son of a –WHAT THE HELL! WHO LEAVES A KNIFE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAWN?" The elves watched as Alex jump up and down on one foot while holding the other in her hands. After pulling something out she gingerly set her foot down on the grass. She held out a gold knife with three different kinds of blood on it, gold, blue and now dark red, almost black. Alex looked at the female elf with suspicion when she gasped.

"That's my knife," Nuala said looking at it. The vampire leaned against the willow tree looking from Nuala and the knife. After a few moments she shrugged and tossed the knife to Nuala. Alex walked off and the elves followed her. Nuala looked down at her knife, stained from three kinds of bloods.

"Brother, look," she said showing the knife to Nuada. Nuada blinked at the blue blood on the blade, but said nothing about it. He handed the knife back to his sister without looking at her. As he walked on she slowed to a stop. Nuala closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame. She walked a few more feet when she heard something. Running water. She looked to her right, and then looked at her brother in front of her. Bighting her lip the princess of Bethmoora walked towards the sound. After a few minutes she found a large river. Her lips stretched into a small smile while looked at the water, and to the trees around her. She felt at peace. The wood was her _home_, and nothing was ever going to take that away from her.

As she walked forward she heard someone gasp.

"Nuala?" Nuala turned to see Abraham staring at her. He walked forward until they were less than a foot apart. He slowly reached up his hand and ghosted his gloved hand over her cheek. His eyes moved over her form before settling on her face.

"Am I insane?" he whispered out loud, as though thinking.

"No," she said back, even though the question wasn't directed at her. His eyes grew more focused and gazed into her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" His voice was even quieter, and she placed her hand on his shoulder briefly.

"No." Her voice was as quiet as his, not willing to brake the moment with her voice. She didn't want this, whatever this is, to shatter.

"Am I dead?" he breathed. He was getting closer to her, but she didn't know how. He hadn't taken a step.

"No," she breathed back. She raised her hand to touch his face, but drew it away as though she thought better of it. Abe watched her hand as she lowered it to her other. She looked down, but then looked back up when he grabbed her shoulder. She looked up in surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Abraham," she gasped. She looked at the man who held her him. Slowly she raised her hand to his shoulder and held him close. That in turn made him hold her even tighter and press his head to the side of hers. Nuala drew her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his shoulder.

"Abraham," she sighed contently. She breathed in his sent, very glad, not for the first time that she was very tall. As they separated she smiled at him. Their hands had loosed a bit so that her hands were holding his shoulders and his hands rested on her hips.

"Isn't this nice?" said a voice that could have been made of venom. Abe and Nuala jumped apart to find Nuada glaring at them. Alex stood behind him with a smile on her lips.

"That's so cute," she said hugging herself. Nuada turned and glared at her.

"Do you not have something to be doing?"

She shrugged. "Not right now… um… dude. I don't think that I know your name."

The only reason that she stood there with a calm look on her face was because Nuada didn't understand slang.

"I am Prince Nuada. Silverlance. This is my sister Princess Nuala," he finished holding his arm out presenting his sister.

"Alexandria Josefina Victorsin of Vampire," she said smiling. They stood there in silence until Alex clapped her hands together. "Okay who wants to back to the house?"

"Where are we," Nuada asked with a raised head. Alex frowned and made an irritated groan.

"How many times must I explain this?" she asked no one in particular while throwing her arms up. The three others stared at the vampire for a long minute.

"How many times have you explained it so far?" Abe asked innocently. Alex turned to one of the few people who didn't hate her and glared at him.

"One of these days, Abe," She walked away shaking her head. Abe sighed and followed her, with the elves not too far away. When they got to the house Alex walked through the door without blinking. Abe and the elves walked around the remains of the back door and into the kitchen. Willow was sitting there staring at her cereal bowl. Nuada watched the overweight thirteen year old with a frown on his face. Nuala looked from Alex to her brother to Abe to the girl. Abe simply look Nuala, but he looked at her the same way one looks at a goddess.

"You guys are back?" she asked her cereal. The elves looked at each other, but Abe and Alex didn't seem to find that weird at all.

"Didn't you want us to come back?" Alex asked while she sat down on the table. She grabbed a purple apple off of the table and took a bite of it. "Why is this apple purple?" she asked finally noticing.

"There's something in the woods," she said without answering Alex's questions. She looked at her cereal, which randomly spontaneously combusted.

Alex watched the flaming cereal with a raised eyebrow. "I had no idea that liquids could burst into flames. Did you know that?" she said chewing her apple slowly. She turned to the other adults and she bit her lip with her eyes slightly wide. Abe caught the silent message and picked up the bowl.

"I was eating that," Willow didn't take her eyes from the spot where the bowl was.

Abe looked down at the flames of the bowl and duped the dish into the sink. "You burnt your cereal. I didn't think that you'd want it anymore." He doused the flames with water. Willow's cool expression went from Abe to Alex. When she really saw their faces she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Sorry I'm freaking you guys out. I'm not going to be good company for the next few days."

"What happened?" Alex asked while taking Willow's hand. Willow looked at their hands for a moment before giving a sad smile.

"I fought against the laws of the universe, and the laws lost." Willow nodded at the prince and the princess. "Unfortunately the laws of the universe are ticked at me now and are punishing me. Mostly just off and on mild insanity for a few days, along with nausea."

Alex raised her other eyebrow. "The laws of the universe are ticked at you?" she took another bite of purple apple.

Willow frowned at this analogy. "Maybe that's not the best way to explain it. Bring people back from the dead is against the rules, and I broke the rules so now I'm paying for it."

The adults in the room exchanged looks. "Who is punishing you?" Abe asked while running his hands across each other.

"The Punishers."

Alex chuckled. "The Punishers" how original." She threw the apple core at the window behind Abe's head. It exploded with a shower of glass, but the apple got outside. Alex looked down at her hand. "Why did I do that?"

"I've been here too long. After a while you'll be like me, and Abe will be like you." The adults looked at each other in surprise.

"Lord have mercy on my soul," Abe whispered under his breath.

"Hey!" Alex yelled standing on her feet.

"I'm going to bed," Willow said standing up.

"Where are we?" Nuada asked the girl. She pulled on her scarf with her gloved hand a bit then looked away.

"In this universe my great-grandmother created this place to keep me safe. Night." She walked away while the others watched her. They looked at each other with similar looks of disbelief.

"This… is getting complicated," Alex said with a nod of her head. Abe sighed at her and poured water on the still flaming bowl. It sizzled and died out. They watched each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"I do not understand," Nuada narrowed his eyes at them. Abe and Alex looked at each other, and she shrugged at him.

"We don't understand it much either," Abe told him. Alex grabbed another purple apple and tossed it before catching it.

"I mostly just walk around and try to not go insane or something," Alex said through bits of apple. Nuada curled his lip in disgust. Alex caught his look and walked away, but before she left she threw her apple at the prince.

"Aj," Abe groaned. Nuada snarled and leaped forward when Nuala grabbed his arm. He wheeled around and stared at his sister with amassment. Alex shrugged and walked away.

"Sister?" Nuada said with almost wonder in his voice. She lowered her head and took a step back. Nuada continued to stare at his twin, but when she raised her gaze she shrunk back. As Abe watched this he began to become annoyed. If his eyes could narrow and his lips would frown they could.

Beside Abe the bowl burst into flames again. He sighed when he heard a crack. Turning he saw another crack form in the bowl.

"What's that noise?" Alex came around the corner, just as the bowl exploded. Abe jumped, Nuada stepped in front of his sister, and Alex just stood there. Pieces of the black bowl embedded itself in walls, doors, cupboards, and someone's forehead.

"Is every one okay?" Abe asked when the bowl had stopped. Nuada nodded at him, and Nuala looked fine.

"The vampire." Nuada pointed at Alex, who was no longer standing, but lying on the floor.

"Aj?" Abe walked over to where Alex laid and gently shook her. She moaned and turned, revealing a large piece of glass sticking out of her head.

"I'm going to kill her," she growled. Abe and the elves exchanged glances.

Then Willow teleported in. "Is every one okay?"

"What did you do?" Nuada said with narrow eyes.

Willow shifted guiltily from foot to foot. "I wanted to see if a bowl would explode if it got to hot.

"Willow, this place is a place of thought. If you think that a bowl is going to explode then it's going to explode. Hence the blood pouring from the fridge." She stood up and pulled the glass out of her head. Abe, Nuada and Nuala turned to see blood leaking out of the fridge. Alex went over to it and grabbed the handle.

"Don't open it, I'll get nightmares."

"Willow, you always get nightmares. In fact I bet that we'll be fighting one of your nightmares tonight." Willow didn't say anything, but sat down so that her back was to the fridge. Abe and the elves moved closer and watched Alex open it. The door was in front of them so they couldn't see what was in the fridge, but they did see blood over flow into the floor and the face of disgust that Alex made. She closed the fridge and sat down.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Alex said looking at the others.

Willow watched them pick out the movie. They were on the second level of the library, where her movie collection was. Nuada was watching too, only he sat with disgust.

"_Corpse Bride_?" Nuala asked when she picked up the movie. Alex put her video down and looked at the cover.

"I've never seen it, but I heard that it's good. And that it's made by Tim Burton."

Abe shook his head. "The idea was from Tim Burton, but it was directed by someone else. Like _The Nightmare before Christmas_.

"But he did direct a _Batman_ movie, right?"

Abe nodded. "Yes, the one with Catwoman, I believe."

Nuada and Nuala exchanged looks, he looked angry while she looked almost embarrassed. "What is _Corpse Bride _about?"

Behind them Willow stood up on the railing. "It's a tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul."

Alex turned back to the bookshelf. "I feel that she quoting something, but I don't know what."

Suddenly Abe dropped some books off the shelf along with three movies.

"Need any help?"

"No! No, everything is fine," he said to quickly while putting the books back.

Alex smiled a half smile. "You're a very bad liar."

Abe paused and sighed. He finished putting the books away, but kept the three movies. Alex looked off thoughtfully.

"You don't usually lie for no reason…" Abe hid the movies behind his back.

"And your pretty lenient with me, so then you would keep something from me…" Abe tossed the movies to Willow, who went pale when she saw them.

"So then it's probably I obsess over, and I don't obsess over much. And this might cause someone bodily harm, otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it from me." A smile crept over her face. "That means that it's probably-"

"_Lord of the Rings_," Nuada read over Willow's shoulder. Alex turned and her sinister smile got bigger. She set forward, and fell over.

"When she wakes up she's going to be really mad at me," Willow said as she walked over to her. When she snapped her fingers there was a flash of smoke and Alex ended up one a chair nearby.

"Why did you do that?" Nuala asked.

"The first time I met Aj she asked me whether I have watched these movies. When I said that I haven't she insisted that I watch it, I said 'No.'"

"What did she do?" Nuala asked with a concerned look.

Abe shrugged a bit. "She tied me to a chair."

Nuada bristled. "This vampire is dangerous."

Abe stiffened. "Aj is hard to get to know. She is good on putting on a mask. You have to keep an open mind. Aj is very…"

"Dangerous."

"Impulsive. I have known Aj for almost my whole life. She is a good friend."

Nuada's frown became more intense. "If she was then why did she tie you to a chair?"

Nuada didn't see Abe's hand ball up, but Nuala did. "You don't understand her. She's had a hard life. You shouldn't make a judgment on someone you don't know."

"I am a very good judge of character, and this woman has none."

Abe shook his head. "You know her about as well as you know me."

"I know you as well as my sister knows you."

"And what do you think?"

Nuada smiled with superiority. "You are not a warrior. Your telepathic abilities seem to be the only reason people have you around."

Nuala gasped beside him. "Nuada!"

Abe stood there for a moment. Then he said something in a language that the elves didn't understand or recognize, but the books beside him burst into flames. Willow yelped and snapped. The flames immediately died out.

Willow glared at the fish man. "Next time you are in an argument just use my gun."

Nuada glared at the large girl. "They are only books. Things. They should not be so important. You act like a human."

"I owe these 'things' most of my sanity. Don't make judgments on things that you don't understand. Your such a… ugh!" She stopped off.

Abe turned back to the elf. "Anything else?"

"The vampire is a danger. She could kill you in your sleep and you would still trust her."

"I'd be dead. I don't think that I'd give it much thought."

Nuada continued as though he didn't hear Abe. "She obviously is not one to think. 'Impulsive' that is the word that you used. Her transgresses are possibly one of the reasons to have around we can't get out of this place. She is-"

"A monster?" Abe interrupted. Nuada stood there. "I don't need anyone telling me my friends are too volatile to have around." He opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"It's okay Abe; I get it all the time." Alex sat up on that chair and rubbed the back of her neck.

Nuada still didn't say anything.

Alex got up and walked to the stairs. "So, we watchin' _Corpse Bride _or what?"

**Truthfully, how was it. It was a bit random to me, but I liked it. Anyone having problems with it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy stuff, or **_**Corpse Bride.**_

Everyone sat down for the movie, even Nuada. Even though he was glaring at the TV, Nuala watched Willow load in the disc in with curiosity. Alex gasped when she saw a few of the bookcases move away to see a television that took up half the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a TV that big?" Alex asked with wonder. The TV was beautiful.

Willow sat in one of the chairs that sat on either side of the couch. Nuada sat in the other, and Alex, Abe and Nuala sat on the couch.

They sat in silence while Victor drew the butterfly. Abe made a small noise of disgust when they were cutting the fish. Nuada groaned when they started to sing. When they were seeing Victoria in her corsets Alex groaned too.

"Those things are nasty."

They kept watching. When they got to the part with Victor playing the piano everyone was quiet, even Nuada and Alex. Alex laughed a bit at the wedding rehearsal and Nuada muttered something about human weddings.

Nuada shook his head in disbelief when they got to the part with Victor practicing his vows in the woods. Alex snorted while Nuala and Abe blushed.

Alex swore when Victor accidently asked the Corpse Bride to marry him.

"Are humans really stupid enough to do something like this?" Alex asked to no one.

"If I had a quarter for every time a person married the dead I'd be a very rich man," Abe muttered under his breath.

Alex looked at him and shook her head. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know."

Both Alex and Willow laughed out right when Victor ran into the tree. Nuada shook his head at the two girls, but didn't say anything. They continued to watch the movie.

"She's very beautiful," Nuala whispered when Victor and Corpse Bride were on the bridge. They watched as Victor woke up underground.

"At least we know what Willow was quoting now." Alex said. Nuada growled when he heard them start singing.

"Stop. I like this song," Willow laughed at him. She shifted so that she was sitting on her knees. They watched Victor run off and the Corpse Bride followed him.

Nuada frowned when Alex jumped. "Is something wrong?"

"Emily's my sister's name," she explained to the floor. Abe swallowed, but didn't say anything. They watched as Victor tricked Corse Bride into going into the land of the living.

"That isn't going to end well," Alex said, and the others agreed in silence. They didn't say much the rest of the movie. Nuada growled and moaned at parts, Alex glared at him. Abe seemed very into the story. Nuala swayed with the last musical number and was glad to see everyone was paying attention, especially her brother.

"That old woman reminds me of my grandmother," Alex said when they saw the old woman beating the dead man. "She threw you through a brick wall, didn't she Abe?"

"Don't remind me," Abe muttered without taking his eyes away from the TV. Nuada and Nuala exchanged looks of confusion.

Alex saw their looks and shrugged. "Vampiric elders don't act very… old."

"She going to cry," Alex muttered when the wedding was taking place. Willow laughed when the skeleton's jaw fell off.

"That's not very fair," Willow said as she watched the men fight with a sword and a cooking fork.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Aj."

They watched that man drink the poison.

"Supa creepy," Alex blinked.

"They could have done worse," Abe leaned forward and rested his head on his hands.

Nuala frowned with confusion when Corse Bride threw the bouquet. "Why did she throw the flowers?"

"An old human tradition. The one who caches the bouquet will be the next to get married." Alex shrugged. "It just a superstition."

Nuala nodded and they watched Corse Bride turned into butterflies.

Alex looked around at her fellow watchers. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Manning sat down at their kitchen table. When Liz sat down all the men reached for her. She gave them all an annoyed look, at which they all backed away.

"One of these days," she muttered under her breath.

Manning cleared his throat and set down a file. "People are missing. Fourteen, including Fishstick. And a young girl named," he looked at his notes. "Trella, daughter of Fayette."

Hellboy and Liz exchanged wide eyed looks. "Who kidnaps a four year old?"

Manning took a photo out of the file and slid it across the table. Hellboy picked up the picture and frowned. "Rasputin."

"Do you think that Rasputin took Abe?" Liz asked grabbing the photo.

"We don't know. But we do need to find the missing people. We want to make a deal."

Hellboy narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. You want us to help you find these people and you'll find Abe in return."

Manning nodded sheepishly again. Hellboy thought about it for a minute.

"'Kay, let's make a deal. You find Abe first and then we'll find missing people. Plus it'll be easier with Abe."

Manning thought for a moment then nodded. "Deal."

"Does zat mean zar were gozing back to ze BPRD?" Johann asked.

The freaks looked at each other. Liz shrugged uncaringly, Hellboy scowled and Johann twitted his metal thumbs.

After a bit Hellboy sighed. "Fine. But only 'til we find Abe." Manning let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

Alex sighed as she moved the black pawn forward. She brought the white king to the pawn.

"Black pawn takes white king."

"That was not a valid move."

Alex turned to see Nuada standing in the doorway of her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

If Nuada had eyebrows they would have been raised. "The door is open."

Alex moved the pieces back to the original positions. "Obviously, since you're standing in the way. I meant before."

If Nuada wasn't a prince and an elf then he probably would have rolled his eyes. "It was open then too."

Alex frowned at the marble board. "It shouldn't have been."

Nuada looked at the chess set. "Do you play?"

Alex nodded. "But I'm terrible." She played with the black king until it tipped over.

He came over and set opposite her. He examined the board and moved forward knight.

She grinned and lazily moved a pawn. "Who taught you how to play?"

Nuada moved and frowned at the board. "My father."

"Lucky. If my father taught me I wouldn't suck as much as I do."

Nuada moved another piece. "White bishop takes black pawn. Why wouldn't your father teach you?"

Alex frowned in frustration and moved a pawn. "Chess is pretty war-like. He says that he didn't want that for me."

"I thought that vampires are worriers."

"We are. Black pawn takes white knight."

Nuada straightened a bit. He wasn't paying attention to the board and now he had lost one of his knights to a measly pawn! "Is it because you are a woman?"

"No. He just didn't want me to go into the army."

"Do the vampires have an army? Black rook takes white pawn. "

"Not really. Everyone is trained for the army, so we don't really need one."

"You said that your father was a part of the army."

Alex nodded and moved a piece. "The United States of America army. Black bishop takes white pawn."

Nuada's eyes went wide for a moment. "Your father was in the human's army? White knight takes black bishop."

"Yeah. Any way he didn't teach me how to play chess because he said that I had better things to do then get my leg blown off or something, which is very hypocritical seeing as he was in the army. He died a few years ago before I could talk him into teaching me. Which really sucks because he was a pro. Black pawn takes white pawn."

Nuada didn't say anything, only took her knight for his own.

"My mom died a few months later in birth to my little sister, Emily."

"You have siblings?"

Alex nodded and moved her king to the left. "A half-brother named Jacob Andrew Victorsin and sister named Emily Roselani Victorsin. Half vampires age really weird, so I'm not sure how old Jake is, but he should be about thirteen, and my sister is nine. My mother was Hannah Mia Victorsin, and my father was Jonathan Keegan Victorsin."

"What was your father's rank?"

Alex moved a pawn forward. "No idea." When she saw Nuada's surprised look she shrugged. "I'm sure someone told me, but at the time I didn't really care."

They played for a few minutes when Nuada thought about what she had said. "How is your half-brother older then you sister?"

Alex hesitated. "They didn't think that Mom could have another kid after me. It wasn't a good birth." Nuada nodded and she continued. "I don't remember much, only weird looks people gave me, like I was supposed to be something else. Anyway Dad got someone who would have a child by him, and Isabelle had Jake, she died, and Mom got pregnant with Em. Not much to tell."

"Why did your parents want another child? White knight takes black bishop."

"Because I wasn't good enough." Her voice was raw emotion. Nuada could still see long ago pain in her eyes. "Black Queen takes White Queen."

"White King takes Black Queen."

"Black Queen kicks White King's butt." Nuada raised a would-be eyebrow at the vampire.

"White King easily defeats Black Queen."

"Is that a challenge?"

Nuada played with the white king. "One would only think so."

Alex grinned at him. "You're on."

**Let's talk about names. **

**Alexandria: "One who helps mankind" or "One who protects mankind"**

**Willow: Liberated spirit**

**Emily: Hardworking, ambitious**

**Jacob: "Supplanter" or "Heavenly" and NO I DIDN'T GET THIS FROM "TWILIGHT"! I made up Jake before I even heard of "Twilight"**

**Hannah: She who is blessed by God. I got the idea for Alex's mom's name from a song called "Monster" by Meg and Dia or something like that. The lyrics are "I am Hannah's regret" and I thought that was a good song about Alex, so Mom got to be Hannah**

**Jonathan: God's Gift**

**Abraham: Exalted Father**

**Elizabeth: God's solemn oath**

**Anung Un Rama: "And upon his brow is set a crown of fire"**

**Nuala: A mix of 'shoulder' and 'lamb'**

**Nuada: protector**

**Please review. Okay, not my best chapter, but I like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Hellboy! And I'm glad I don't because there is no way I could handle that responsibility.**

. -*- .

White suds washed off of snow white skin. Snow white skin, ebony hair, and blood red eyes.

This was no fairy tale. No seven dwarves, no poison apple, no evil stepmother.

She scrubbed her hair. Then her body. Leg hair? Nope. Arm Hair? Not a one. Stomach hair? Nada. Face hair? Sure. Pubic hair? Check and Check.

Have you ever wondered why vampires are beautiful? If a human sees an ugly person visits a human then they call the police, but if a beautiful person is there then they invite them in. Maybe even invite them into their bed. The perfect monster.

The first vampire was Lilith. She was Adam's first wife. She refused to be lesser to men and left Eden. According to _them _she turned into a demon, but she really made a deal with the god of darkness and the goddess of evil. She was the first vampire. Through history there were people that wanted to be a vampire, but couldn't be. They were horrible, some of the worst people in history.

She scrubbed her hair again and again, washing the scent of her away. There were several things that carried the most scent, including hair, nails, blood, and excrement. All of those things came from inside of the body. She could eat human foods, but it just went in one end and out the other. But on an all liquid diet, that was horrible. Period blood held scent, but since it was old blood it didn't really matter much if you knew how to handle it.

And she did. She was taught by the Lord of War, the head of the armed forces. The Lord of War was the Queen after she wasn't the queen anymore. The cycle of the Queen was she was a white haired princess or prince. Then the King or Queen. Then the Lord of War. Then the Priestess. She was born with long hair, and kept it long as the ruler. Long hair symbolized your role in society. When she became the Lord of War then she or he cut their hair a bit shorter, but when they became a Priest or Priestess their hair grew longer, or at least that's what happened to the priestesses, the men shaved their heads.

When the eldest white hair died then the second eldest white haired took the thrown. And if there wasn't one then the thrown maybe went to the eldest black hair. When a ruler died before becoming Lord of War then a sibling, preferable a black hair, became the Lord of War. If a Lord of War died before becoming a person of the gods… she didn't know. It had never happened before.

The heir would inherent the thrown when they come of age or if the current ruler died.

Noticing a trend? The white hair ruled while the black hair did as told. Black hairs were temperamental, impulsive, had bad tempers, and natural killers. The white hairs were intellectual, thought things out, even tempered, and were weaker than the black haired. Or at least, that was the stereotypes of the species. The white hairs were book smart and black hair street wise.

Alex was taught from an early age. She was born to be the royal bodyguard. By day she was a straight A student, but by night she was a hunter. A monster. And they made her that way.

Everyone looked down on her. Having a first born black hair was bad luck. Having a half human black hair was bad luck. Having a white hair with a black birthmark was bad luck. And look where it got her parents. Their dead, and now she takes care of the younger ones. And she had gone missing. She didn't know who her replacement was, or if there even was one. That had happened before. She wasn't told so she didn't assume that the queen was safe if she died. It was so she would get back up.

Alex thought back to the story of the first vampire. Adam and Eve. They really existed. And so does God. But she didn't believe in Him. Not now, not ever.

And as she walked out of the bathroom clad only in a towel you might be thinking how Alex knew God exists without believing in Him. Easy, it was something that she learned from a dead goddess, something that will be explained later in the story. But the main reason that Alex doesn't believe in God was because she didn't want some guy floating on a cloud deciding her fate.

. -*- .

As Alex put on her pants she examined what the elf had done to her. Bruises lined her whole body. How he could do so much damage to her was beyond her. She had no idea how strong he really was.

She toweled her hair she thought more about the elf prince. She didn't like underestimating her opponents. That usually ended up with a hole in her somewhere. She walked out of her room with her hair rapped in a towel. A friend of hers said that you should let you hair stay damp as long as possible. She also said that heat was bad for her hair type.

_And Miss Fashionista hasn't been wrong yet, _she thought. Not that she would know if Katherine was wrong. Alex didn't notice that kind of thing.

Alex walked into the library, the one place that wouldn't change with Willow's emotions. The princess sat there reading a poetry book. At one time Alex had like poetry. Then she was attacked. Then she killed people. Then her parents died. Then she raised her two siblings with a grandmother that hates her.

Once in a while she'd read Edgar Allen Poe, but that was it.

Alex walked over to the bookshelf that held different color candles. She garbed purple and black ones and turned. As she turned around she heard Nuala call to her softly.

Alex looked over to where the princess sat. The book was closed on her lap.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Alex asked while sitting across from her. The scent of flowers caressed her skin as Nuala moved forward.

"I would like to talk to you." When she saw Alex's confused gaze she elaborated. "About Abraham."

Alex raised an eyebrow, while the princess blushed a golden color. Her blood pumped though her. _Life _almost oozed out of this elf. It seeped out of her pours and blessed whoever was next to her.

"What about Abe?" Alex asked as she pulled locks of curls of black behind her ear.

The princess bit her lip, unsure how to begin. "You are very close-" she started, but Alex interrupted her.

"We're just friends." Nuala nodded, her face a mix of relief and despair. Alex smiled as she put her thick candles into a bag. She went back to the cabinet and pulled out a thin multi-colored purple candle and a thick black one with a snake winding around it.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing with the candle?" Nuala asked standing. She set her book on a table nearby.

"I'm going to try to talk to my Goddess. Want to help?" Alex smiled when Nuala nodded. "Okay, pick a candle out of the cabinet that suits you best."

Nuala stood and went over to the cabinet and examined the candles. There were think and think ones. Ones that were solid in color, others were multi-colored. Some had things decorating them, others gave off scents. As Nuala looked over the selection she saw it. The candle that symbolized her.

Nuala drew away from the cabinet, holding a thin royal blue candle with light blue swirls. Alex smiled, and gestured for her to follow. And together the elf and vampire exited the library.

. -*- .

Nuala watched Alex set up the candles. The vampire had set them up so that they made a circle around them. It started with two purple candles in the front, and two behind them. Black and purple skipped over each other so that the candles didn't touch one with the same color.

Alex drew out and lit two matches. She handed Nuala one and started to light the candles abound them. Nuala copied her, and when they were done they lit they're candles and the incents that stood on either side of the thick black candle.

Nuala watched Alex stand there for a few minutes, letting her candle burn down.

"Okay, princess. Now, when you candle has burned down enough, right your name." Nuala watched while Alex wrote her name in a language that seemed to be made of angry slashes and beautiful curls. After they were done they both lit the candle with the snake on it. Putting their candles on either side of it Alex started to speak in a language that sounded like a mix of a siren's song and nails on a chalkboard.

As soon as Alex began speaking Nuala felt something go wrong. The earth beneath them started to shake, and the air seemed to be alive and angry. Nuala stepped away from the candle, but didn't exit the circle.

Alex felt the air in the room speed up. _That _wasn't normal. So she stopped chanting and opened her eyes. The snake on the candle was _moving. _

_Holy crap. What did I do?_

Alex stepped in front of the princess. It was her fault that she was in this situation, so Alex would protect her. Besides, how much harm could a snake made out of wax cause?

. -*- .

Abe could feel something wrong. And it wasn't just the burning sensation that was happening between his shoulder blades. The whole house seemed _angry. _Very, very angry.

_Aj, what did you do? _Abe walked briskly out of the library, to find Nuada running past him. Abe caught up with him, his own panic and worry matching Nuada's. They stopped outside a black door. Without hesitation Nuada threw open the door and ran in with Abe following.

The girls stood on the very edge of a circle made out of candles. A large black snake stood before them, ready to strike. Nuada rushed forward when Abe stopped him.

"You can't enter the circle. Who knows what will happen?" Abe yelled over the wind.

Nuada turned his rage on Abe. It was enough for him to forget the burning on his back. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know," Abe yelled back. Neither of them had a weapon. The snake was obviously supernatural, but Abe had no idea what to do. The wind was making it hard to see. Both of them rushed forward when they saw the snake move to strike. The wind became more powerful, causing their eyes to water. The burning on Abe's back turned white hot. Though the wind they heard two sounds.

A snake's hiss and Nuala's screams.

. -*- .

Willow felt a burning on her forehead. She went over to the mirror, and winced. Ever since she brought the Royal Elves back to life she had made sure that she hid her marking and gills. Unlike Abe and Alex they would know what they were.

She felt her great grandmother's anger move the environment around her. This was the first time she had felt her grandmother's attention in a while. She had given up after her Mer children had died. Willow wasn't good enough for her grandmother's attention.

But whatever had happened had made her so angry had brought her out of her non-caring coma. Something that made the earth quake and the air became neck breaking.

_Alex, what did you do?_

. -*- .

**I am so very sorry this took so long. I had some writer's block, but I'm over it now. Any guesses who got bit by the snake? How about the burning on Abe's back? Please review. It won't take very long. Please?**


End file.
